How Could He?
by thefuturemrs.edwardcullen
Summary: One-shot: What went through Alice's mind when she got that fateful vision of Edward in New Moon? Read and find out!


**A/N: Hi, everybody! I know I haven't updated my other story in forever. I could trot out a long list of excuses, but the real reason is I've lost some of my passion for that story. Truth be told, I started it because I was tired of being judged because I'd never written on here. I will try to get that updated soon, but I thought I'd at least give ya'll something in the meantime. **

**We all know what Edward's reaction was to Rosalie's news about Bella's death in New Moon. Stephenie herself wrote Rosalie's point of view in a New Moon outtake. But what about Alice's reaction? I've always wondered what went through her head when she saw Edward asking the Volturi to kill him. This might have been done before, but I thought I'd put it in my own words in a short little one-shot. So here you go, the fateful vision in New Moon, from Alice's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own New Moon. Big surprise there.**

**How Could He?**

I was in Bella's house, at the foot of the small flight of stairs, when it happened. I wasn't prepared for it-Bella was trying to free her legs, which had become entangled with the dog's when he knocked her sideways. One minute I'm looking at Bella, the next I see Edward before the Volturi- as close as vampires have to royalty- begging to be killed immediately. How could he? How could he even know that she was dead? I was overcome with pain as I realized that my brother would soon cease to exist. I froze where I stood, my face strained and my eyes reflecting the pain I was submerged in at the thought of my favorite brother dying. It was horrible enough when I saw Bella jump off that damn cliff; now I had this.

Bella saw me freeze and scrambled over when I choked out her name.

"Alice, what's wrong?" she cried, putting her trembling hands on my face.

My eyes found hers and focused. She looked worried at the pain radiating from my eyes.

"Edward," was all I whispered.

I saw her body react immediately, even though her mind obviously hadn't caught up yet. She began to sway, and the dog caught her before she fell. He placed her on the couch and began shaking.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded. I ignored him- he was of no importance.

"Calm down, Jacob Black," I ordered. "You don't want to do that so close to her."

"I don't theink I'll have any problem keeping my focus, " he shot back, but he seemed a little less belligerent.

"Alice?" Bella asked weakly. "What happened?" She didn't sound like she wanted to hear it, though.

" I don't know, " I wailed. "What is he thinking?!"

I pulled my cell phone from my bag and began dialing. One person might have the information I needed.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle _now_, " my voice whipping through the words.

"He's not here. He's gone hunting," she said.

"Fine, as soon as he's back."

"That'll be a few minutes. Do you want to call back?" her voice became more anxious.

"No, I'll be on a plane," I said." Look, have you heard anything from Edward?"

"Yes, I called him and told him what happened."

My mouth started shaping into an O and my hand shook. What had she done?

"Why?" I gasped in horror. "_Why _would you do that Rosalie?"

"Well, what is she to me anyway? Just an annoyance. Edward will be fine. I wanted us to be a family again. Now that Bella's dead he can get over her and come back. It's not like she meant much anyway."

"Well, you're wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think?" Acid dripped from my lips.

"So she's alive?"

"Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine- I was wrong...It's a long story.."

"But you saw her die. Even if she did, Edward would get over it. She's just a human."

"But you're wrong about that, too, that's why I'm calling..."

"Did you see him go off the deep end or something? Is he going to try and join her or something?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I saw."

"You mean he'll try to commit suicide? I didn't want this to happen! I just wanted it all to be normal again! I wanted Edward back. Oh God..."

I couldn't believe her! Was there no end to her selfishness? "It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it.'' I slammed my phone shut and turned to Bella.

"Alice," she blurted. "Alice. Carlisle is back, though. He called just before...''

What? Why would Carlisle call? "How long ago?'' I asked hollowly.

Half a minute before you showed up."

What did he say?" My focus was on her alone now.

"I didn't talk to him." Her eyes flickered to the pup.

My eyes moved to him also. He flinched and appeared to try to shield Bella.

"He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here, " he muttered resentfully.

"Is that everything?" I felt he was editing.

"Then he hung up on me," he spat, shaking the couch again.

"You told him Charlie was at the funeral," Bella reminded him.

My head jerked to Bella again, my attention on her. "What were his exact words?"

"He said,'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, 'At the funeral.'"

I moaned and sank to my knees. Oh Lord. What has happened?

"Tell me Alice," Bella whispered.

"That wasn't Carlisle on the phone,'' I said hopelessly.

"Are you calling me a liar?" the boy snarled.

I ignored him- again, he was becoming belligerent.

"It was Edward," I choked. "He thinks you're dead."

Her face relaxed into relief for some bizarre reason. She said, "Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?", sighing.

"Yes," I admitted. "In her defense, she did believe it. They rely on my sight far too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down to tell him this! Didn't she realize... or care...?" My voice was again overcome by horror.

"And when Edward called here, he thought Jacob meant _my _funeral."

Why was she not upset? She went on how she would explain what really happened and then it dawned on her that there was no next time.

"Bella," I said, "Edward won't call again. He believed her."

She didn't grasp it, I finally had to say it aloud. "He's going to Italy."

Comprehension dawned on her face immediately. Then came the denial.

"NO! No! No, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!"

"He made up his mind as soon as your friend confirmed that it was too late to save you."

She went on about how he left and she would die anyway. I broke the news on how he didn't plan to outlive her by that long.

She yelled "How _dare _he!" and elbowed Jacob Black. She asked me what to do and if we or Carlisle could call him. I explained that he left his phone in Rio.

She asked why we had to hurry. I didn't want her involved in this, and tried to back out. I explained what I saw and I didn't know what the Voltury decided. I told her we might have a slim chance. She wanted to leave immediately. I stopped her and told the risks of failure. I didn't want to lose her too. She insisted on going, even if by herself. The dog agreed to watch Charlie and Bella went to write him a note.

I went to the front room and got my bag while Bella argued with the dog. She finally came and luckily had a passport. While she got her wallet the dog decided to confront me. He went on how I'd be taking her to Volturi "like a bottle of wine for a party". He wasn't so confident when I asked about Victoria. Bella told him to stop and ran to the car.

I turned on the car, waiting anxiously for her to quit arguing with Jacob. She finally came out and I threw the passenger door open.

"Take care of Charlie!" she yelled. I slammed on the gas, hoping we weren't already too late. The tires squealing, I raced off, praying to God my brother, Bella, and I would have a chance to make out of this alive.

**A/N: Well, was this an attempt worth the time? I didn't feel like copying all the dialogue verbatim- it's 1 am and I've pulled another long day at work. You've read New Moon (well, hopefully) so I didn't feel the need to get every little detail. I haven't read the outtake "Miscalculation" in a while but I'm sure i got Rosalie's motives down right. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed this look into Alice's mind. **

**Love you all,**

**Chelsea**


End file.
